Sweet Misery
by Dantes Infernals
Summary: Booth comes calling on Brennan at the Jeffersonian to find that she's going on a date. A little mush/angst, a little jealousy, followed by smut smut smut! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLURB: Booth comes calling on Brennan at the Jeffersonian to find that she's going on a date. A little mush/angst, a little jealousy, followed by smut smut smut!  
**

**A little bit of mushy Booth in this bit - smut in the next chapter if I write it and it doenst suck  
**

**THE DISCLAIMER: I dont own Booth and Brennan, I just take them from the FOX toybox for a while and play with them before putting them back. No money is made from anything, it is purely for non-profit purposes covered under section 107-118 of title 17, U. S. Code and 1988 Copyright Designs and Patents Act (UK) and the case law of Hustler Magazine, Inc. et al. v. Jerry Falwell 1988. It is all used purely for parody and entertainment purposes. However should FOX want to give me Booth then Im sure we could come to sort of arrangement! **

**This is my first fanfiction so be gentle and I dont have a BETA so PLEASE let me know if Ive missed some grammer/spelling issues. **

**This chapter was inspired by the song Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch, which I think sums up whats going on in Booths head -or what I think should be going on in there!  
**

* * *

Are you going to betray me?' – She had asked him that over some really bad whiskey in his office. He had answered her truthfully, that no he never would and she had claimed that nether the less she would be vigilant. Little had he known it was he that should have been vigilant.

He had saved her and she had saved him right back. Saved him from his fears of becoming his father, from never allowing Jared to stand on his own two feet, and never being the man he knew he should be for Parker. As much as she was socially awkward, as much as she claimed she didn't believe in the emotional context of the human heart she had helped him with his. She was his partner, his Bones –and right now on a very boring Friday night _his_ Bones was the one he needed to see.

Security didn't stop him as he entered the medico-legal lab; it was not unheard of for the partners to work long into the night even on their weekends. After checking her office and for the forensic platform and finding them both vacant of anyone but cleaning crew, he headed for bone storage. He hated this room; it reminded him of those padded cells at funny farms, except there were for squints. The loonies had nice padded walls to stop them hurting themselves; the squints had walls covered in ancient puzzles and bones to stop them hurting themselves on the big wide world. There in the middle of the room was his very own loony, bent over yet another white grinning skull. He looked around at the white room and the hundreds of drawers, with the hundreds of poor bastards piled inside, nothing left but ashes and bones. Limbo –the name that Brenan had chastised Zach for using and they were both stuck inside it. The room was a goddamn metaphor for their lives – nothing but memories and bones –collecting dust, unable to move on because they couldn't or wouldn't put a name to what they had.

As he got closer he let out a long teasing whistle. 'Well Bones look at you, where' you going to all dressed up?' he asked, expecting her normal reply of some fundraiser, benefit, or press junket for one of her books, he was not expecting her to say.

'I have a date Booth, Doctor Milner for the Medieval department has asked me to go to dinner with him tonight –we are leaving from here at 7:30' she said not even looking up from the skull she was examining, that seemed to grin mockingly at him from her slender grip.

He was glad she didn't look up, or she would have seen the look of regret that flashed for a moment behind his eyes. He didn't like it when she had dates, but some stung more than others. He had spent hours turning over in his head whether it was worse if she was dating another FBI agent or if one of her colleagues. When it came to Sully, and those like him who had flirted with Brennan over the years he had dealt with it. He knew he could compete with them, knew that he was as moral, as sympathetic, as wily and strong as any other male on the FBI books, but it carried that sting, that nagging voice in the back of his mind, why not him? The squints were a different story, they were her people, they could talk to her in a way he could not – like Ian 'man whore' Wexler. He was sure that she never had to correct their pronunciation of some technical term or have them correct her on her mixed metaphors or incorrect use of pop culture. He glanced down at his watch, 7:25.

'Oh…well…you know most women prepare for a date by dressing up, pampering themselves, not spending the evening examining a dead guy' he said, the advice to cover up the fact he was swallowing down his own emotions. A small sick part of himself was pleased that she was working before her date, it meant that the guy –this Doctor Milner, didn't mean enough to her to make her stop working. A small lopsided smile came unbidden to his lips and when she met his eyes to challenge his statement she thought he was laughing at her.

'We'll I'm busy Booth!' she said defensively, 'I am still a woman and I did dress up I just have other obligations than simply to myself.' He regretted making the statement when he noticed the hurt in her eyes. It was as though he was challenging her feminity –which of course in his eyes at least was beyond question. Yes she was still a woman, all these years together and he could not have missed that, but she wasn't any ordinary woman, she was more 'Bonesy' than other woman, it pleased him that she cared more for her duty to these long dead humans than her own appearance, because it spoke to the heart that most people claimed she lacked.

'Bones I'm –'he started to apologise, but the opening of the door cut him off. The man who entered was as tall and broad as he was, built big through the shoulders, he must have been a football player back in the day. Booth had hoped he would have looked like Zach –scrawny and pale like he hadn't seen daylight in some weeks. No such luck.

'I hope I'm not interrupting' the smarmy looking guy said, loud enough to draw attention to himself. Booth's eyes narrowed in annoyance and outright suspicion, but if the man noticed he didn't let on. Okay, the guy wasn't that smarmy, his tone had been affable and easy but Booth in his attempt to dislike the other man who was taking out his Bones decided he was smarmy. Milner's watery blue eyes fixed on the woman they were both interested in. Following his line of sight Booth glanced at Brennan; she had stopped working and was looking at her 'date' with that look on her face, the look he thought she reserved for him. He was another of those pretty boys, another of those smarmy types to help her fulfil her 'biological urges' –he didn't like the idea. 'Are you ready to go?' Milner pressed clearly anxious and becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the glares the burly FBI agent was giving him. Booth wanted to give himself a shake, to pull himself out of the taciturn mood he could feel himself slipping into, to stop behaving like a dad on prom night and just be pleased for Brennan, but ever since the dream he had become selfish, he wasn't able to be happy for her when it came to her relationships, he wanted to be happy with her. But every time he thought of doing something, saying something to put an end to it all something stopped him, maybe it was Sweets telling him that Brennan wasn't ready and to tell her would be selfish, or maybe it was the memory of her telling him that kissing him had been like kissing her brother.

It didn't matter what Sweets said, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to grab her and prove that he was defiantly not her brother. The memory of her, her touch, her scent, her taste, all of it, all of that softness that was so intrinsically Brennan, he couldn't get it out of his head. When he had woken up and seen her sitting at the end of the bed, he had been disorientated, but he had still thought they were Mr. and Mrs. B. He had explained to the Doctors and then to his friends what it was he had seen in his dream, like Dorothy back from Oz, and they had all found it amusing. Except for her, she hadn't laughed, she had looked away, then given some platitude and brief hug and left. It seemed that being with him, even in a dream was something that she could not deal with. Every now and then he would slip up and forget, calling her Tempe and after the first few times and the shock and pain that registered in her eyes at the slip he had struggled to look into her eyes when they spoke for fear of being the cause of any pain there.

Even so, the only thing that stopped him from telling her was the thought that if he told her and she ran, he didn't think he would have coped. That was the reason he was stood in Limbo with Temperance, watching her prepare to leave on a date with another man.

'I'll be just a moment Hank.' She said. When she noticed the two men eyeing each other up with painfully forced grins she added 'Doctor Hank Milner, this is my partner Special Agent Seely Booth.' Introductions done she began scribbling madly on the notepad, finishing off what she had begun. The two men gave half hearted acknowledging nods. Before either was forced to say anything Bones had flipped closed her notepad and had lifted her purse from the chair, shrugging off her lab coat in the interim.

She breezed past him and Milner held out his arm to her, which to his pleasure she did not take. Instead she turned to call over her shoulder. 'See you Monday Booth' he nodded after her. He walked to the door of Bone Storage, watching his partners retreating back as she and her 'date' made their way across the forensics platform. Then looking from her to Hank he called after her.

'Hey Bones, If you need a ride later lemme know 'Kay?' he called after her, his voice echoing painfully in the empty room, causing a cleaner to look up a the commotion. Booth resisted the urge to face palm, why the hell would she need a ride? Why was he such a moron? He remembered that cheesy movie he had watched with Parker at Christmas, very 1980's, the Princess Bride, where every time the guy said 'as you wish' it was as though he was telling her he loved her, that's what it felt like, every time he offered her a ride, he was making sure she was safe, making sure that if the guy made her feel uncomfortable or upset that he was there, to love her anyway.

He watched her go, watched the bounce of her hair as she strode along beside the sandy haired man in the expensive suit, the gentle curve of her waist and the arch of her neck. When she didn't respond he pursed his lips unable to bite back the moment he called after her again, 'Bones, if you want to talk about the case later, gimme a call, Ill come pick you up' he was sure, if only for a moment, there was a sneer on the face of the other man, but it was probably his imagination. She didn't say anything in reply, but turned her face in his direction with a slightly exasperated looked which was Bones speak for 'I heard you!' but she raised her hand and nodded, still walking away.

That's what he always seemed to be doing –watching her walk away.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think- bad or good -I grow through feedback! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Initially there was only gonna be 3 chapters but this took longer than expected…so more smut next chapter. This is mainly some more jealous angst. **

* * *

It was almost 11 when his phone bleeped at him. He had been sitting in his apartment, the lights off, the only light coming from the television with the football highlights playing he had seen most of the games but there was nothing else on, and it was helping to take his mind off things. Things his partner might be doing right now with Milner. Brennan went her own way with things and while any other woman might be hesitant to be intimate with a man on a first date she knew her own mind and her own sexuality, she understood the anthropological social morays and did not let herself be bound by them. If she wanted to have sex with Milner tonight she would. He contemplated not reading the text message, really not caring if some member of the squint squad had had some ephiany or if Sweets wanted to get a beer. Still when he flicked open his phone and saw the name of the sender, he could not help but press read.

_Hey, mind if I take you up on that offer of a lift? T_

As he read the words part of him wanted to punch the air in triumph at the failure of the date, of the fact that she wasn't going to be spending the night with Milner at any rate. At the same time alarm bells had sounded, what had gone so badly wrong that she was calling him. Even when he had offered the lift he had not considered her taking him up on it. He texted back.

_No problem, where are you? Whats up?_

After he pressed send he looked at the bottle of beer he had opened 2 hours ago, it was room temperature now, flat and untouched, just as well really. He was tossing it in the trash when her reply came through.

_I'm fine, Carlito's Restaurant, Ill explain all later. T_

Carlitos –that was a nice place…very smarmy.

* * *

It had taken him less than 15 minutes to get from his place to Carlito's, he may have abused his siren some of the way, but Bones was never to know that. He waved away the valet who had tried to take his car when he had pulled up, insisting that he would only be a moment and showing the boy his badge to make his point. Bones was sitting in the waiting area of the restaurant the white stole thrown loosely around her shoulders, one end of it dyed a deep burgundy, with what he assumed was wine. He glanced past the maître d's lectern and into the seating area. He could just make out Milner, two waiters buzzing around the table, one seemed to be cleaning and the other talking with animation to the squint, who seemed to be holding something over his eye. 'Bones what the hell happened here?' he asked eyes wide gesturing to the chaos in the main room. He could barely miss the scathing look Milner was casting in their direction.

'Nothing Booth, can we just go?' she said insistently and he looked at the maître 'd, who held up his hands, upon realising what the other man was waiting for.

'The bill is already settled.' He said and turning his attention to Brennan added, 'I am sorry once again Madame.' Bones muttered something under her breath and stormed out of the restaurant ahead of Booth. He caught up to her at his car.

'Woah woah, Bones hold up! What happened?' he asked moving round to his side of the car, looking over the bonnet at her.

'Nothing important'

'Bones!' he said sharply, not allowing her to brush this off. 'What the hell went on back there?'

'I punched him' she said simply, smoothing her hair and adjusting her bag, despite the confident tone in her voice he could tell by her body language she was covering.

'What? Bones why did you?...did he?' Booth asked incredulously, a deep flush covering his features. His own feelings for Brennan aside for anyone to set unwanted hands on a woman was enough to set him off, for that woman to have been _his_ partner, _his_ Bones.

'Its okay Booth, he made some implications and he got handsy, I punched him hard, he got the message' she said and opening her door, and got inside his car. Booth just stood for a moment, the chill of the night air doing little to ease his temper. He glanced back at the restaurant, thought about storming inside and tearing the smarmy git a new one, when her voice cut through his angry thoughts, insistant and exasperated, muffeled only slightly by being inside the car. 'Booth, leave it- please.' She said clearly aware of what was running through his mind. She wasn't good at reading people, but he feared she was getting good at reading him, too good. He was sure one day she would catch him staring at her on the forensic platform, realise that the interest and concern in his eyes was not for the victim but for her and she would walk up to him and slap him across the cheek for his condescension. Temperance Brennan did not need anyone's pity.

He got inside the car and turned the key in the ignition, the engine coughing to life. The ride was a silent one and when they got to her apartment building out of habit he walked her to her door. They were inside before he could speak again, 'Well what did he imply?' he said, glancing from the far wall and her tribal art to Brennan who was removing her shoes.

'What?'

'You said he made some implications – what where they?'

'He said that he knew I liked sex and asked if we could skip dinner and go back to his place. I said no, that I wasn't going to have sex with him tonight and he got pissed. He said Professor Dunham from the Greco-Roman department said I was great in bed –which is true and then he told me that I had slept with most of the men at the Jeffersonian –which is not true.'

'No of course it isn't true Bones.'

'I know,'

'That's what I was saying Bones, of course you haven't slept with all the men at the Jeffersonian, I mean Sweets, Hodgins, Zach, Goodman…'

'You'

'What?' he stopped short at her interjection.

'You, I havn't slept with you'

'No you havn't slept with me' he said suddenly uncomfortable with the route this conversation was taking. 'But…I'm …not at the…Jeffersonian' he said awkwardly. Silence hung heavy in the air as both struggled for something to say. She knew she had made him uncomfortable, talking about sex always did.

'Eh…do you want a drink?' she offered, moving into the kitchen.

'Sure Bones, soda though- Im driving after all' She moved to the fridge and he turned his back, running his hands over his face trying to clear his head. When he turned back towards her she was pressing a coke into his hands. 'Thanks' he said, as she made her way to the couch and sat down. He dropped down next to her, taking a long swig of the icey drink. 'so why did you decide to go out with that horses ass for anyway Bones?' he asked unable to stop himself. Looking over at his partner who was resting her head on her hand, her hair, so carefully quaffed earlier was beginning to come undone, the rebellious curls, breaking free of pins that held it in place.

'I don't know Booth, I just felt the need for some companionship this evening, I've been single for a while and while masturbatory emissions are satisfying, I felt the need for male companionship.' She explained, trust his Bones to make it sound so clinical.

Booth looked at her, his brow furrowed at her matter of fact explanation 'I thought you said you weren't going to sleep with him tonight?'

'Well I decided that after we got to the restaurant, I had initially decided to sleep with him, but then he insisted on ordering even after I insisted that I didn't like the wine choice. It appears he had set opinions on woman that I had not considered before the date.' She explained and she could see Booth's face blanching.

'I don't believe this Bones, you were going to have sex with him?' he couldn't help the judgemental tone in his voice. He wasn't angry at the fact she was going to have sex on the first date, more that she failed to understand what sex should be about, in his opinion at least.

'I don't know why you are upset' she said and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she truly didn't, that only served to incite him more. He got up from the couch to stand in front of her, bent over at the waist, speaking down at her.

'Of course you don't Bones, cus you don't understand anything that can't be put under a damn microscope.' That blow hurt, he could tell 'You don't know that sex is about connecting with the other person, not about random lust, when you have sex with someone you don't have a connection with you diminish the other person and yourself.' The moment he said it he could see her control snap.

'How dare you Booth!' She breathed 'You don't get a say in how I live my life. You're my partner not my priest. Why do you care who I have sex with? ' she snapped at him. He looked at her, his dark eyes almost black with anger and something else that she could not identify, that she had only seen flashes off over the years.

'I care Bones because who ever you are currently fucking I have to see too' he hissed, his voice barely more than a dangerous whisper, that wasn't the reason of course but that wasn't important.

His cursing shocked her, but not enough to slow her down in her anger. 'Booth where the hell has this come from? You've never had a problem before, for Gods sake you encouraged Sully!' she yelled back, rising from the couch now herself, her hands on her hips, in a manner that usually made all the squints quail.

'I never thought Sully was good enough for you' he said without thinking, 'and you…you rubbed my nose in it, letting me catch you and he together on his boat.' He was ranting but he didn't seem to realise, Brennans mouth had opened in a look of utter confusion, trying to get ahead of his rant. 'Maybe Milner was right, maybe you will sleep with just anyone, anyone except…' he caught himself in time, stopped himself from saying it, the words that had danced on his lips all night, _everyone except me?_

It, however, the last straw for Brennan, she couldn't just stand there, she was stalking towards him, her finger aimed at his chest, her blue grey eyes flashing in cold fury. 'At least I know I can satisfy my biological urges without getting weighed down by all the ephemera' she snapped at him.

'Biological urges, that's all it is to you isn't it? There is nothing else –no warmth no passion nothing, just urges' His voice was a snarl now and he knew it but somehow he couldn't stop. 'You never stop for one moment to consider that while you are acting on your urges someone might want to give you the rest of it, all the 'ephemera' as you call it. Wouldn't want something illogical like emotion getting in your way Bones, you just go around satisfying your biological urges. Tell me Doctor, what does anthropology tell us about people who go around satisfying their 'urges' with a multitude of different partners?' She didn't answer him, instead she turned and started walking towards the door, intent on kicking him out. He couldn't let her, wouldn't- She wouldn't walk away again. In three paces he had closed the distance between them, grabbing her shoulder he turned her around to face him. 'Come on Bones, what does your logic tell you about people that have sex simply because they want to?' knowing that while she could argue that it was all societal as much as she wanted she could not deny that they still lived within a human society where all those anthropological truths still held. He was yelling now and he didn't care, he had to make her understand. 'Admit it Brennan, we all want the connection, even you, as much as you claim you don't- you do. With Stire, Sully, even that bozo you found on the internet, you want the connection as much as the next person, but you are too screwed up to see it.'

Brennan open and closed her mouth in shock, for the first time in her life unable to form a rational, logical retort to Seely Booth. He hadn't anticipated her blow but when her hand came up to strike his cheek, he took the hit. When his brown eyes flicked back to hers, he could see the sheen of unshed angry tears there. She found her voice and opened her mouth to shout her retort at him but he didn't give her the opportunity, his hands still on her shoulders held her tightly as his mouth came down pressing fiercely on hers. He felt her tense in his grasp, her hands coming up to push at his chest where for a moment she resisted him. He thought he had made a terrible mistake that she would shoot his ass and have him thrown in the Pen with her father for sexual assault, but her shock was short lived when the pushing hands became pulling, twisting into his clothing and her mouth fought with his for dominance.

Sweets and brain chemistry be damned, he needed this, they needed this. His hands moved from her shoulders, one tangled in her hair, holding her against him in their fierce kiss, the other slid down her back, where often it had lain in companionally comfort, but this time slipping further to grasp her ass pulling her closer to him, so she could feel the evidence of his erection pressing against her stomach. Booth abandoned her lips, kissing along her jaw to her ear, 'Feel that Bones? That's not just biological urges, thats the connection, that's what Sully and all those others couldn't give you' he breathed into her ear nipping at her earlobe, grinding his erection against her. His lips found the spot on her neck and her legs went weak and a low moan escaped her throat, as she fought to remain standing.

He kissed his way down her neck and across to her clavicle where his lips sucked hard on the tender skin, the pressure causing the blood vessels to pop, and a bruise to form. Regardless of what happened now, for a few days at least she would look at the mark and know she had been his.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first attempt at writing this sort of smut chapter so please let me know what I can do to improve it. **

* * *

He kissed his way down her neck and across to her clavicle where his lips sucked hard on the tender skin, the pressure causing the blood vessels to pop, and a bruise to form. Regardless of what happened now, for a few days at least she would look at the mark and know she had been his.

As Booth peppered hot wet kisses across her neck, Brennan's head fell backwards, one of her hands coming up to run through Booth's hair. He brought his mouth back to her own. 'You are better than them Bones' he breathed before claiming her lips again. His tongue running over her lower lip, urging her to open to him. When she did their tongues battled for dominance, and he took the opportunity to explore every part of her mouth, savouring the moment, the taste of her right then, even as his hands touched and explored her body as though it was the very first time they had ever touched, because now he was seeing it all in a new light, the hands that were potentially deadly, that had broken the wrist of a serial killer where wrapped in his hair, and one of his own hands was tracing the line of her stomach and ribs.

She was so soft, exactly like his dream had told him she would be, soft skin over sinewy muscle. He was lost in her.

He pulled back for a moment and his ego swelled at the whimper that escaped her beautiful throat. He looked down into her eyes, his large brown orbs meeting her clear blue ones. All traces of those angry tears gone, replaced with an expression he found far more favourable. Her eyes were glazed with a heady passion and he took a step forward, forcing her to take a step back so as not to fall over and when she did she found herself pressed against the door frame. One of his hands swept to the hem of her dress; pressing the flat of his palm against her thigh he moved his hand upwards with a tantalizing slowness, brushing the inside of her leg on a quest higher and higher. Automatically she parted her thighs and he ghosted his fingers over the seem of her underwear. 'Look at me Bones' he said, his voice a whisper now, as if by speaking louder he would somehow break the spell she was under and she would wake up and kick him out on his ass, before he had fully made his point. Her eyes, which had fallen closed during his hands slow assent, snapped open and fixed on his face

Booth ran his finger along her slit, his finger picking up her moisture as he did so, the pad of this thumb moved against her clit as he slipped a finger inside his partner. Bones gasped at the action and the hand that had slipped from his hair to his shoulder tightened its grip. A smile played over his lips, the woman he had fantasized about for years was coming undone against his hand. As he slowly pumped his finger into her, her head dropped forward against his shoulder, as she sought out her self control, trying to stave off the climax she could feel building in the slow coiling of her stomach muscles. He dropped his mouth her ear once more 'I want you to look at me when you come Bones, I want you to see me this time' he said and she forced herself to look up at him. He added another finger and she could feel the fluttering of her internal muscles as she came against his hand and she looked dead into his eye, there was no coming back from this, he had gotten his wish this time it was him.

As she stood, weak limbed shaking against the door frame recovering as the waves of her orgasm subsided, Booths hand came to her hip and the zipper that started just below her armpit. With a slow rasping of metal against metal he pulled it down, his hands immediately seeking out the new flesh that was exposed to him, he pulled down the spaghetti straps of the dress and kissed the spot where they had lain against her shoulders, more alabaster Bones skin for him to enjoy. He kissed along the neck line of the dress, then her mouth again in a searing kiss as his hands found her breasts and as he worked the dress down over her hips catching her underwear on its way down, he kissed all the flesh as it was exposed to him. Until he knelt before her, like a suppliant before some goddess and pressed his face to her stomach, peppering kisses over the smooth tanned flesh and the patch of well trimmed hair that grew on her mound. She gasped as his nose and mouth made contact with her hypersensitive flesh. He guided one of her legs onto his shoulder as he bent to her core and planted a tender open mouthed kiss. He heard her moan, mewing gently her head back against the door. Without warning he plunged his tongue into her core, 'Booth' she gasped out her fingernails scraping through his hair. The sound of his name falling from her lips, so breathy and soaked in passion brought a smile to his lips and a groan to his throat as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of her, his deft fingers manipulating her clit. She was so hot, so sweet, and for the second time this evening she shuddered against him, and he lapped up everything she gave him, before he stood once more to kiss her, where she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

All the others hadn't understood, but Sully had come the closest, he had loved her as long as he had known her, the way he could tease and joke with her, the way she seemed to need him even though she insisted she needed no one. It was something else she had given him, he needed to be needed, and he had to be useful. She had proven time and time again that she needed him to keep her grounded, to remind her to leave the lab, to eat and have a life, to protect her from the world and at the same time to force her head up out of the microscope and out into it. Why didn't she see how strongly he felt for her, why had it taken this fight, this row to wake him from his stupor and make him act? He didn't know what would happen when she came to her senses; he only hoped they would make it through in some shape or form.

He rested his forehead against hers as he struggled to control his breathing and she her own. Taking advantage of his sudden stillness she brought her hands to his belt buckle, but his large hands covered her smaller ones and he stopped her, 'Not here Bones' he said gently.

'Then where?' was all she managed, a little confused by his actions.

'The bedroom, I want to do this right.' he said and took her hand, leading her towards her room. She halted a moment, but then allowed herself to be led by the hand towards her bedroom. He turned to her once more, and he could see the edge of doubt in her eyes, as though the bedroom made it real. He couldn't give her the time to think about this, when she thought about situations she tended to over think, and over complicate things and right now he couldn't handle complicated, he wanted easy and simple, acting on his feelings and he needed her.

Taking her hand he pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest and cupping her cheek with his hand he kissed her again, trying to tell her without words what he longed to say but had never been brave enough to. Her nimble fingers had already begun working on his shirt buttons pulling it from his pants so she could expose the broad expanse of his chest. She curled her fingers in the sparse hair that covered him and without qualm, his hand resting in her hair, as kitten like, she bent her head to pass her rough tongue over the flats of his nipples, she moved her hands lower divesting him of his trousers, shoes and socks with minimal effort. Her slender fingers found their way inside his boxers and grasped hold of him causing him to gasp, but when she got to her knees in front of him, he stopped her. 'No Bren not tonight' he said, falling into the name he had called her in his dream, the name he had used in their moments of intimacy in the other world where she was truely his. Instead he pulled her towards the bed once more and sitting on the edge pulled her gently onto his lap, before turning them both so they could lay flat on her floral bedspread.

Booth moved to lie above her, her thighs finding a natural place on either side of his own. He leant once more and kissed her, trying to commit the sight of Temperance Brennan, his partner lying beneath him in bed. Her hands were not idle, roaming his back and the defined muscles of his upper arms, trying to urge him into action, one slipped between their bodies to take hold of him and guide him to her entrance. He pressed his forehead to hers, not moving despite her insistent hands, she huffed her protest, pouting deliciously so he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, biting gently. She had said so little during all of this, he needed to know.

'Tell me to stop Temperance or tell me you want _me' _he said, and he cursed himself for the desperation he heard in his own voice, looking down at his partner. He had literally dreamed of this moment, and even before the coma there had been many nights when he had lain in bed gasping and frustrated, thinking of her pleading him, asking for him to be with her, before he spilt into his own hand, or when he had been in bed with some beautiful woman he had picked up in a bar, someone who looked so wholly different to Temperance to try and put her from his mind, and inevitably at the final moment he would imagine her face on the woman beneath him, imagined that that begging, compliant body was hers.

'I want you Booth, please….I…I want you so much' she breathed and he could hear the emotion in her voice as though tears were only a heart beat away. He hesitated for a moment but when she leant up from the pillow so nuzzle the place where his neck and shoulder joined he pressed home. That was what it felt like, a home coming, like she was a glove made to fit only him, and the sense of completion almost upended him. He stilled for a moment within her, looking down into her face, her eyes tightly closed.

Sensing his hesitancy, Temperance opened her eyes, and the moment she did he began to move. His strokes were long and languid, prolonging both their pleasures for the sake of the moment. She felt each stroke hit that place inside of her and send shockwaves from the tips of her toes to the very follicles of her hair, at the fire he was stoking in her belly and between her legs. 'Please Booth…I need…I need more' she begged her voice ragged and he obliged, increasing his pace to piston in and out of her hot tight depths, his pubic bone grinding against her clit with every pass.

He had curled his body over her own, kissing her neck and lips in a flurry of passion that he could not have controlled even if he had wanted too. As he kissed along her jaw bone her breathed out 'I love you Bren' in the midst of her mews and groans and the words were her undoing.

'Seely' she keened out at the moment of her completion, her lips finding his and her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. At the clutching of her internal muscles he followed over the precipice spilling inside her, her name falling from his lips like rosary. How could she not see that they were meant to be together, how for all her intelligence and education did she not see that fact?

Running a finger over the mark he had made, his stomach clench, he shouldn't have done that. It had been a mistake, one he couldn't take back, and the only part of this that he wanted to. He didn't need to brand her, shouldn't have done it. He bent his head to the mark, kissing the spot, 'I'm sorry about that Bren' he said honestly looking up at her, from his spot near her sternum. 'I don't know what made me –I just lost it.' One of her hainds came lazily to his face, encouraging him to come back up to face level with her.

'Its okay Booth, I know you didn't….what I mean is….look can we talk about this in the morning?' she asked, never good at the emotional talk at the best of time and she didn't want this moment spoiled with a lengthy discussion.

He nodded, not wanting to wreck the moment. She turned away onto her side, unsure for a moment if he should, he took the plunge putting his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. When she sighed against him, he allowed himself to relax, his last thought as sleep claimed him was that regardless of what happened when the sun came up, he at least had had this.

* * *

**Not much left now! reviews are love - let me know how I can improve! Dante xxx**

**Ill be throwing in one/maybe 2 more chapters of aftermath.  
**

**((Apparently there are spelling mistakes: I've had a re-read and used the old F7 on word, but cant find anymore -Its also written in UK English rather than US English so there may be some differences))  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I might be done with this...unless someone would like to suggest what they would like to see next? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

He could tell it was morning, without even opening his eyes, the white light streaming in through the window made the inside of his eyes turn red. He was lying on his side, on the right hand side of the bed facing the window. His right arm was sprawled across his body and thrown across an equally warm body that lay next to his own. He could feel the warmth of her skin next to his fingertips, and the pad of his thumb rubbed small circles on the satin smooth flesh. He could tell from the way she was breathing that she was still asleep. He didn't want to open his eyes, knowing that when he did so it would all be real and yet somehow not so. Yes they had slept together, yes he had spent the night in her bed, but it was not the way he would have wanted it. Not the slow exploration of the other, not the tender realisation of 5 years worth of passions, but rather it had been angry and vengeful to an extent.

He wanted to wake up next to 'Bren' like he had done in his coma, to be wakened in turn by her in the early hours of the morning with an intimate embrace that stirred to passion. He didn't want to lie next to her in dread of the fact that when she woke she would be angry with him, and that he was angry at himself for the things he had said to her. Booth huffed out an exasperated sigh and forced his eyes open, blinking for a moment while they adjusted to the light in her room.

Propping himself up on his left arm he looked down at her, Temperance in her purest, rawest form. No worry, no anxiety, no concern on her face, lost in some dream or other and he wondered what it was that captivated her in sleep. Not for the first time he felt a stab of jealousy for all those others who had seen her and enjoyed her like this before him. He didn't know what he would do now, he had been determined to stay silent, to be content to be her partner, to be there for her, to be some small part of her life even if it was totally plutonic. Last night however, had changed all that and their relationship forever. She could compartmentalize, or so she claimed, push it all way down and ignore what he had said simply because she chose to, he couldn't.

Booth wouldn't be able to stand beside her and know that when he put her arm around her shoulder or in the small of her back, where his hand seemed to fit so perfectly, that it was in only in friendship, he wasn't able to lie to himself when it came to her. There was also the possibility that she would wake up, and report him to the FBI, or worse -Angela.

He looked down intently into her face, if she was going to wake up and kick him out, report him or even just assign her intern as his new anthropologist he wanted to remember this, that for a short amount of time at least she had been comfortably asleep beside him. He wanted to memorise the nuances of her face, which he knew by heart in waking but was seldom privy too in sleep. He wanted to remember the way her lips were gently parted as she breathed, the gentle slope of her brow, the number of lashes that lay against her cheek, hiding those beautiful blue eyes from him.

Then alarm clock beside the bed blared, 7:30 am – who got up at 7:30 on a Saturday? Evidently, Bones did as she rolled over, stopping mid action as she perceived the weight of his arm, which he did not remove. Bones opened her eyes, and almost immediately a flush of vivid crimson swept up her neck and into her hairline, and he suppressed a smile at how sweet she looked in her embarrassment. Neither knew what to say, how to break the tension between them, and eventually after what felt like an agonising lifetime she spoke. 'I have to go for a run Booth.' It was a lame excuse, not the one he was expecting but despite his own fears, despite what he wanted to happen, they had to have this out.

'Come on Bre…Bones, is that all you have to say after …you know…what happened?' he asked, his brow furrowed in an obvious sign of his discomfort. Bones shifted uncomfortably as she became aware that he was still rubbing the pads of this thumbs against the flesh of her hip. When she pushed herself up into a sitting position his arm fell away.

'Booth we really don't have to talk about this.' She said, getting out of the bed pulling a sheet with her to wrap around herself.

'That's the thing Bones we do' he too sat up but decided to stay in the bed since he couldn't find his underwear or see it on the floor around the bed. 'Please can you just sit down so we can discuss this?' Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, Seely Booth, a man so uncomfortable with sex that he practically blushed anytime it was mentioned was now asking for a post-mortem on the events of the previous evening. Grudgingly she moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge, Indian style to face him, the sheet the only thing protecting her modesty.

'Alright,' she said in her no nonsense tone, 'discuss it' –it was practically an order but he nodded, giving an awkward cough.

'Look Bren' he started and she winced at the use of the name, 'eh...Bones, what I said last night, I didn't mean it…well I did, but not all of it, you aren't clinical, you aren't just cold. It's like I said before you are like Iceland.' He stammered trying to find the right words that would somehow make her understand.

'I don't know what that means Booth' she said shaking her head unable to meet his eyes. Clearly her plan had been to ignore the entire event.

'Oh right…that was…eh…well that was before…in the…'he stumbled over his words, trying to explain to her the conversation they had had in his dream, without saying anything to make this worse. 'The problem last night was not you – it was me. I know this sounds corny and over used but I was….I was jealous.' Now it was his turn not to look at her.

'Jealous?' she questioned shifting uncomfortably on the bed, 'Of what? Of me?' she said misunderstanding him. She knew he was the one that wanted relationships, family, a wife and kids, she never sought out those sorts of things but somehow in the time they had known each other he had managed to restore to her her brother, her father and her heart and allow her to think about the potential of having a family in the future like a normal person. He on the other hand seemed to have floundered, he seldom seemed to date anymore, his relationship with Tessa, with Cam, they all seemed so long ago and distant now.

'No Bones, not jealous of you, but jealous of Milner and Sully and all those guys who get to go out with you, who get to touch you and kiss you'

'Well Hank never actually touched me, he tried but that was when I punched him…'

'Bones that's not the point, the point is, I wanted to be that guy, okay maybe not Milner, cus boy did you show him but Sully, and your old professor guy…eh… Stires.' Booth leant forward to touch her cheek, and was pleased when she didn't shy away. 'I was jealous of them, I've been jealous of them for months, years even, I've been aware of since the coma but even before that…I didn't know why but I always wanted you all to myself, I am a selfish bastard I know that but…I'm sorry.' He said she tried to look away but his thumb under her chin stopped her, forcing her to meet his eyes.

She looked at him and he could see a multitude of emotions playing out behind her cerulean blue eyes. He wished he could crack open her skull and see what was going on there, to see exactly what she was thinking about him, about all of this. 'I understand' she said finally, in that tone she used when she had figured something out on the forensics platform.

'You do?'

'Yes, you are the alpha male, your desire for me is motivated by a desire to control and dominate the unattached females directly within your sphere of influence, or your tribe, in this case the medico-legal lab.' She said it so matter of factly that it sounded like truth but once again he wanted to shake her.

'No Bones, that's not it at all' he said an edge of exasperation seeping into his voice despite his best efforts. There were no fraternisation regulations even if she had been FBI, since they were partners not subordinates, one of those things that was frowned upon but not against the rules. If he had thought for an instant that she reciprocated those feelings he would have done something, said something. Instead all he had done was stand there growling at any man that got within a hundred yards of her. He knew she would have some anthropological explanation for it, he was the alpha male of their little Jeffersonian tribe and she was the alpha female, so it made complete sense that he would want her. 'I don't want Angela or Cam, or god forbid even Caroline Julian' Brennan's lips twitched in a smile, 'I just want you, it's all I've wanted for a very long time.' He explained.

She still seemed wary, like a wild bird observing a human that had thrown down some seed, it was tasty, it was tempting, but there was always the hesitancy brought on by a strong survival instinct. Taking the plunge, he moved over to her, one hand going to her back the other remained on her cheek and twisting itself in her hair. 'I'd die for you.' He said finally.

'You already did remember' Bones replied in a quiet voice, but the ghost of a smile played over her lips.

'You're right Bones' he said before closing the distance between them to take her lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for the read! Reviews (bad or Good) = LOVE Thanks! Dante xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I started working on this before the 100th episode aired and afterwards I made a few alterations!- Stupid Booth, how did he not know she would react like that? Logical Brennan needs talked down with logic...my Booth wont make the same mistake, so here goes**.

**Oh and prob only one more chapter (mainly smut) and Ill call time on this story. **

* * *

For a moment Brennan allowed herself to be drawn into the kiss, she had wanted Booth longer than she would dare to admit. Since their first meeting she had known she was attracted to him, but love, a relationship? That was a whole different kettle of fish and one she was not sure she wanted let alone if she could handle it. For a moment she was lost in the feel of his lips on hers, the rough line of his mouth, the feel of his stubble as it rasped over her soft skin, but when his hand rose to tangle in her hair and he groaned into her mouth she broke the contact, dropping her chin to her chest unable to look into his eyes. 'Booth please…don't' she said her voice thick with emotion as she struggeled to re-build the walls that had taken years to erect in the first place. 'I…I…I can't, I just can't' she said as though that where the end of the matter and she pulled away from him, back towards the end of the bed.

Booth however, stared her down. 'Damn it Bren, give me one good reason, just one – why don't you think this would work? Why do you think that we would be so bad together Bren' he demanded of her, his gaze unflinching as he took her in. He was angry, not that he had bared his soul but rather that she was claiming that she didn't love him, but rather than he knew she did, and she was simply not admitting it. For a woman so focused on the truth, who had stared at it so unflinchingly in the past he didn't understand why it was that she could not face this particular truth. 'Come on Bren' he begged and loathed the need in his own voice.

Brennan's whole body felt like it was on fire, like every muscle was tense and stiff, she didn't trust herself to move or speak. She felt like the proverbial boy at the dike, like she had spent so long holding back the water that now it was becoming too late to hold to do anything at all 'You want one reason Booth?' she said finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, when the only sound that punctuated the room was the sound of their combined breathing. 'I'll give you one – I can't love you the way you claim to love me, the way you want me to love you.' She said, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. 'I don't deserve you Booth.' She said her stomach clenching painfully as she admitted aloud what had plagued her subconscious mind for years. 'You deserve someone who wants to get married, who wants the white picket fence, the traditional Christmas, PTA meetings and soccer games.' By the time she had finished fat tears were rolling down her cheeks, her shoulders hunched with the effort of stopping them shaking. 'I can't be that person for you Booth, as much as I want to be' she admitted. She felt pathetic for saying it, and worse still for feeling it at all. She had learnt so much in the past few years about how to be 'normal,' how to fit in with what society determined as normal – most of which she had learnt from him. She knew his expectation, knew what it was what he wanted from life and as a result she knew that she fell far short of those expectations.

'I never asked you for any of those things Brennan, I don't want you to change- I just want you- the person that I know, that I fell in love with in the first place' he explained, and despite the tenderness in the words, his tone was still bitter and angry.

Brennan let out a gasping sob, as she released a breath she had not been aware she had been holding. 'Booth I…' she started before the sobs racked her body, he reached out and running his hand over her bare shoulder, she leant into his touch. 'Booth I want to be with you, I really do, **but I'm a scientist**, I can't take this on faith.' She sobbed brokenly.

Booth shifted to sit with her, pulling her flush against his chest. 'Then take your own advice to Hodgins and Zach, -perform an experiment' he whispered into her ear, turning her head to kiss her once more. When he broke the kiss, he added 'If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, we can try again or let it go, but the fact is –what is life without scientific enquiry.' He said, his tone softening, as his hands came up to sooth the back of her neck with his fingertips, 'tell me you will at least try' he begged.

She rested against his chest, allowed herself to enjoy the warmth and pressure of his arms around her. He was right of course, a small cynical smile pulled at her lips. She had admitted herself that she was a scientist, she was assuming it wouldn't work without evidence, he was assuming it would on the same basis, the only way to resolve the matter would be to conduct an experiment and see what the outcome was. 'Talk to me Bren- what are you thinking?'

She let out a huffing sigh 'I'm thinking that maybe you are right.' She heard his sharp intake of breath, 'that I'm making assumptions, and I don't do that –normally'

She could almost hear the smile in the voice when he added 'and to assume makes an ass out of you and me'

She could tell he was teasing but she still said 'I don't know what that means Booth' he simply chuckled and kissed along the back of her neck. His hands slipping from her neck to around her waist holding her back to his chest, while his fingertips explored all the flesh they could find. Brennan turned her head to the side, needing to see him, needing to assure herself by looking into his eyes that he was genuine. What she saw there shocked her, honesty, openness and an expression she had never seen in the eyes of a man before, could that be love? She would need further testing to bear that out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, click review and let me know what you loved and what you hated -help me grow as a writer**

**Dante xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost done!!**

**Thinking about adding an epilogue not sure if its needed though. If you have an opinion on this let me know!  
**

**---------------  
**

… _Brennan turned her head to the side, needing to see him, needing to assure herself by looking into his eyes that he was genuine. What she saw there shocked her, honesty, openness and an expression she had never seen in the eyes of a man before, could that be love? She would need further testing to bear that out…_

Brennan's arm snaked up to stroke Booth's cheek, his early morning stubble rasping her finger tips, the feel of it beneath her fingers made her shudder slightly and he responded by tightening the grip of his arms around her waist, so she was pressed against him even more tightly. She had thought about this hundreds of times, thousands even, what it would be like to be able to touch Seeley Booth as herself. She had had to reprimand herself time and time again over the years when a case had come in and she had prayed to a non specific deity that it would be an excuse to go undercover with Booth as Buck and Wanda, or Tony and Roxy, people who were allowed to touch and pet and kiss.

Still with her back against his chest, she took the opportunity to touch and map the contours of his face with her fingertips, she knew each bone of his skull, but the tantalizing soft tissue, of which she was so often dismissive, was new to her touch. For his part, he sat absolutely still, not wanting to break the spell that had been woven over his skittish partner, the only thought that was echoing through his head was _She hadn't said no._ She wanted him, but she didn't feel worthy, the idea was preposterous and he intended to show her that.

Finished with his face she turned her body so she was facing him and her hands came up to touch and caress the muscles and sinew of his upper arms and chest, before she bent her head and placed a soft kiss on his pectoral muscles. Booth sighed a hand coming up to the back of her neck. He had never realised just how sensitive he was there, or maybe it was just the fact that it was her that was electing that reaction from him. She smiled against his chest, running the pad of her tongue over his nipple, while her nimble hands roamed down his chest to the place where the sheet had bunched around his waist. She pushed it down and he groaned as her hands made contact with him and it was all he could do not to buck into her grasp. His hands slipped her neck to trail down her back, one cupping her butt to pull her towards him on the bed, forcing her to extend a leg on either side of his body to allow the action. His other hand found her breast and with the roll of his thumb and forefinger he manipulated her nipple even as she licked and sucked on his.

His action at her breast faltered when the gentle pumping of her hand increased in pace and her grip tightened on him, her lips meeting his in a punishing kiss that stole the breath from his lungs. His tongue duelling with hers, as it sought to emulate the rhythm he would soon like to be mimicking inside her. He didn't break the kiss; instead he pushed himself forward onto his haunches and from there guided her back so that she was lying beneath him. His large hand stilled her own, as he kissed a wet trail down her neck and stomach, stopping to breathe in the scent of her, before placing an open mouthed kiss at her centre. Brennan's hips bucked against his mouth at the sudden contact and he held her still against the onslaught of his mouth and tongue. Her hands tangled in the sheets as she fought the rising fire in her belly, until she couldn't hold back and came hard into his mouth. She lay for a moment panting and weak limbed and he thought he had perhaps never seen a more delicious sight than post orgasmic Bones.

He moved back up her body to lay stretched out beside her, his hand trailing over her stomach, and when he kissed her she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Their lips still meshed together she pushed him onto his back, and began her own descent down his body, once more lavishing his sensitive nipples with attention before lowering herself to his impressive shaft that stood too attention amidst a clump of dark hair that covered his lower belly. He had denied her this last night but she would not let him now. Her first lick was tentative, gauging his reaction to what she was doing. She ran her slick pink tongue up and down his length tracing the veins, and planting light kisses on his tip. Booth let out a low guttural growl, in response to which she took him entirely in her mouth, humming softly, a deep base note as she did so.

He had impressive control she thought as her mouth came down once more on him and her nose buried itself in the hair at his base. He was letting her control this motion, and though all her attention was focused on the member beneath her if she had looked up she would have seen Booth's eyes glazed and unfocused, his knuckles white where the gripped the sheets in an effort to hang onto his control. The site of her gorgeous auburn head moving between his legs was almost his undoing and he knew he had to stop her. 'Bren please, I can't…much longer…please' he gasped and she stopped, once more crawling up his body, with the grace of a cat on the prowl.

She leant up far enough to meet his mouth, and his hands caught her cheeks as they kissed, he groaned when she pulled away, which turn to a gasp when his shaft met with the searing heat of her folds. She plunged downwards suddenly impaling herself on him, causing them both to cry out simultaneously, his hands coming to her hips to steady her and reaffirm his own grip on the world. Slowly she began to rise and fall on his shaft, her soft mewing cries getting louder as the friction where their bodies joined drove her closer and closer to the edge. Darts of fire and ice where jolting through her veins, while for his own part he could feel the clenching of his muscles and the first flutters of her orgasm as it began to take hold of her. He heard her cry out his name, even as his own world bled to white, her name falling from his lips in a gasping cry.

They lay in a tangle of sheets and limbs while their breathing returned to normal. 'See' he said, and she was slightly disturbed by the air of triumph in his voice, 'that is the difference between making love and crappy sex,' she let out what could only be described as a giggle, and he looked at her trying to confirm that Temperance Brennan has just giggled in his bed. She shifted in the bed to lie along his side, one his arms around her shoulder, lazily stroke her upper arm in long languid strokes. 'All the stuff you said before did you mean it?' he asked looking down at her.

'What stuff?'

'You know Bren, about me wanting fences, Christmas, PTA meetings, and soccer' he said, a small smile pulling at his lips, which caused her eyebrow to quirk. She knew that look, he had thought of something that had escaped her and now he would take great pleasure in letting her know. For the moment she simply nodded the affirmative. 'Well' he said shifting his weight, 'I have news for you Temperance Brennan, cus see I know you and I know that part of you would like a lot of that stuff as well.' She opened her mouth to retort but settled for a scoffing cough instead. 'No…no…you would. Before my brain got scrambled you wanted a kid' he stated bluntly, a fact with which she could not argue, even if afterwards she had not brought up the subject again. 'Well when you started talking about it, I started thinking about you with kids, everyone else was shocked but I saw you as a mom. I see you and two or three kids up to your knees in mud over a holiday at some dig somewhere. I don't see soccer but I see judo or karate, and your kids using their superior anatomical knowledge to get the upper hand, or you yelling from the bleachers 'get 'em in the what-yama-callit joint.' As for PTA meetings – you love 'em' he stated and the small hint of a smile that had ghosted over Brennan's features broke into a true quizzical grin. 'yeah –you love 'em, an excuse for you to show just how much smarter you are than the teachers and point out all the mistakes in the syllabus, I pity your kids science teacher' he said smiling down at her. She didn't comment on his change from the past tense to the future, she was sure Sweets would have had some sort of opinion but then again she didn't like psychology.

Brennan laughed at his summation of her life with a family and if she was honest it wasn't the life she had envisioned, even when she had decided to get pregnant she had thought of having to give up everything she currently had to do it, giving up her Jeffersonian family on the hopes of creating a 'Brennan family'. She hadn't realised that she hadn't responded to Booth's statement, but in her mind she registered his voice adding hastily, 'and if you don't want that with me Bones then that's fine, I understand but if there is any chance that I would fit into any of those scenarios then I want to try this.' She pushed herself up to a sitting position, meeting his deep brown eyes with her clear blue ones.

He did fit into the vision of her family, he had been her family for 5 years already, unacknowledged and uninvited, like a true relation and when she thought of her future family, the children that she may have, certainly the one she had planned before his illness she had seen him there. Always him, never Sully or Hacker or anyone else-just him. The revelation took her a little by surprise and she gasped slightly, sucking breath into her lungs. She reached out and touched his cheek, 'You do fit in Booth, like only you could' and she kissed him. 'I do want that, all of what you just described, I want it all and I want it with you.'

Booth grinned like had just won the lotto and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. 'So should we get started on those children- how many where you thinking one? Two?' he teased.

'Lets start with two and go from there' she said, a devilish look in her eye and he met it in kind, rolling with her in the bed, the sounds of her giggling screeches drifted out into the hallway and down to the living room, where a bemused Angela stood with a wide grin having turned up for their morning run to be greeted by the trail of clothing leading from the room. She flicked open her phone as she headed for the door, 'Jack you are not going to believe this….'

* * *

**Reviews = LOVE  
**


End file.
